Fails of the abyss
by Fatal-fame
Summary: Ch.2 Break. Luke felt great, he just told Tear how he felt. They both sat there until Luke turned to Tear "Did you hear something break?" Warning OOC and suggestive content.
1. her

Fails of The Abyss

Her

Mt. Roneal

(Tear POV)

"Fang Blade." I heard Luke cry out as he brought his sword down on one of the wolves that were attacking the group. We are climbing a mountain, called My. Roneal, which is north of Keterburg. The reason we are doing this is to stop my brother, Van, from destroying the outer lands. The monster population here is larger than we expected and the monsters are also strong as well.

"Tear, you alright?" was what brought me out of my musing. I turned to see Luke looking at me with a confused look. I then took that moment, even though we were in the middle of battle, to reflect on on him.

When I first met him he was a brat. It was always master Van this or master Van that. He also knew nothing of the world. He didn't even know he was supposed to pay for things! My opinion of him changed slightly after we got off the Tartarus, a Malkuth landship, and were forced to fight humans. I pushed him out of the way when a soldier was about to hit him. He was frozen with fear as he hated killing humans. The next day the Colonel Jade Curtiss, Lukes attendant Guy Cecil, and I tried to leave Luke out of the fighting. Luke however was adamant about fighting, even if it was with other people. My respect for him grew a little at his courage, then there was Akzeriuth.

He acted all high and mighty because he was the ambassador. Then when Akzeriuth was destroyed he tried to pass off the blame to others. Using reasons like we couldn't stop it either, it was despicable.

When we got to Yulia city he was confronted by Asch the bloody, who told him of his replica heritage and that he (Asch) was the real Luke. Luke responded by attacking. After a brief fight, that Luke had won, Luke passed out and Asch helped me carry him to my room. I don't know why he did this but he did. He and the group then used the sephiroth tree to get back to the outer lands. I however stayed behind to look after Luke.

Luke woke up a few days later. He found me in my selenia garden, saying he needed to get back to the outer lands. I told him he would be able to leave in a bit when he grabbed me and told me that St. Binah would fall. When I asked him how he knew, he told me of how he saw everything through Asch's eyes and how he had to save St. Binah. I rebuked him however, by saying that he was treating it like Akzeriuth. He then did something that blew me away.

He laughed and called himself pathetic. It was the first time he really said anything derogatory about himself. It was then he told me he wanted to change. When he asked him how he responded by asking me for one of my knives. Although I was wary, I handed one to him anyway. Using the knife he cut his hair so that it reached the bottom of his neck and told me "With this I say goodbye to my old self." as he let his hair go. He then asked me to watch him, saying he might not do a good job at the start, but he would try. And so far he has done a good job, except for one thing.

"Fang Blade!" a voice that sounded like mine yelled out behind Luke as a girl slashed down on a wolf behind Luke. That one thing was _her_.

We had to go into Daath's military base, the Oracle Knights headquarters, to find Ion and Natalia. The Fonmaster and Princess of Kimlasca. While we were down there Luke got separated from us and ran from some of the knights. When we found him she was with him, wearing his coat.

She is Krystal, my replica.

When Van made Luke he also made her, to be a substitute for me if I didn't go with his ideals. Apparently as soon as she was created her fon slots were matched to mine, and she was put in a fon machine that would make her body like mine. For example if my arms got stronger then the fon machine would make her arms stronger, so any and all skills I knew she also knew. But that is not why I dislike her.

It's her personality I can't stand. At first I thought she would be like me calm, collected and having restraint on her emotions. Instead she is impulsive, rude and flirty. By flirty I don't mean like giggling and winks at boys. I mean she tries to seduce Luke any time we're in a town or on the Albiore. I guess that means she isn't flirty, as she only tries to get Luke, but still.

Then there is her outfit. She shows way more skin than necessary, with small shorts and tight shirts, and the worst part is that she does it for Luke. I've seen it, every time that Luke blushes at her she has this accomplished smile, as if she saved the world by getting Luke flustered. If they also happen to be talking she'll do erotic stretches to push her chest out and shake it a little.

She also has sword training, not from Van but from Luke. When we slept at Daath inn Luke asked The Colonel for lessons on how to control his hyperresonance. The Colonel couldn't help him though, and right before I volunteered she said she would. When asked whyshe easily said that she wanted to help in anyway she could and that shealso wanted to learn how to fight with a sword. Only later did I find out that shejust wanted to be alone with Luke.

When we got to Grand Chokmah Luke was feeling depressed that Guy attacked him, even though it was the curse slot that made Guy attack. I was going to talk to him about it, but she beat me to it. Just not in a way I expected.

Krystal put her hand under Luke's chin, lifted his head, and slapped him across the face.

I was shocked and so was Luke,who fell on his back in shock, but then she started speaking.

"Guy may have tried to attack you, but that doesn't mean he hates you." She told his prone form. "And you heard what Ion said about the curse slot, so he may have hated you at one point. However would someone who hated you wait in a cave, just for you?" she asked him, and while Luke tried to make an answer she turned and left to the inn. After a few minutes Luke got up and went to the market in a confused mood. When we all met up Krystal had a new sword. Luke, after the confrontation, saw the sword and thought it would be perfect for her. After he gave it to her she gave him a peck on the cheek for "being sweet." and walked to the room we rented with a sway in her hips.

Nothing could get rid of the dopey smile on Luke's face.

Next was Shurrey hill, when we got to the first sephiroth there. Luke had just used his hyperresonance on the sephiroth. He then turned around, just in time to catch Krystal as she jumped hugged him. He spun her around with this happy smile on his face. He then put her down with their faces less than an inch apart, and they were only getting closer. Only to be interrupted by a cough from The Colonel.

They split apart, and each with a matching blush.

A not flirt, but rude moment was when we got to Sheridan. Luke said that we would go help out the crafters in exchange for the use of the Albiore. Natalia praised Luke, saying that was what nobility should act like. Luke then rebuked her saying that it doesn't matter who you are you should just help people. Natalia replied with a simple "what?" that is when Krystal stepped in.

"What Luke is saying is that you should just help people, no matter what." she said Blandly "And if the only reason you're helping people is because of your nobility title. Then you are the same as Luke was at Akzeriuth." That made everyone gawk at her, Luke included.

All she did was scoff and walk outside.

But what really makes me dislike her is not her personality, her body or her mannerism.

It's her relationship with Luke.

Everytime they fight together he always acts as her guard, her knight in shining armour. And she always acts like his nurse, always asking if he was okay and healing his injuries. When not in battle Krystal acts like she's his girlfriend. Holding his hand, hugging him for too long and just spending time with him alone.

Why can't he look at me like that, like I'm important to him.

Why Luke?

Why Her?


	2. Break

Fails of the Abyss

Ch 2 Break

Warning does not follow the story

**Fatal-fame does not own tales of the abyss**

On top of the Albiore

It was the night before the final battle, the calm before the storm, but for two people. It was a time to admit the feelings they had for one another.

Tear looked over at Luke, admiring the man he had become.

"So, tomorrow is it huh? Luke said as he looked over the ocean.

"Yes, the final battle." Tear answered him. Luke then looked at his hand.

"I hope my body holds out till then." Luke whispered, however Tear heard him loud and clear.

"It will." She told him "And the next day, and the day after that." she finished as she slid closer to him.

"Tear." Luke started, getting her attention "I want to say thank you, for being here for me, for making sure I stayed on the right path. Thank you for always having my back. Thank you for keeping me from doing things I might regret." Luke stopped to think. "Thank you for just being you." he finished. Tear at first looked at him with a little shock, but the look melted into a calm smile.

"Luke." she murmured as she got closer to him. Luke then started to talk again.

"For the longest time I've had this feeling, one that I only get when I am with you." Luke began again "When I talk to you, when I am near you, hell when I think of you the feeling grows."

Tear's eyes widened 'Is this a...'

"It took me some time but I figured out what it was." Luke said as he turned to look at her sapphire eyes.

Tear began to blush 'It is.'

"I know now."

'This is it.'

"This is how it feels."

'Should I kiss him, or let him kiss me?'

"Too."

'I should kiss him.'

"Have a sister."

Tear stopped cold "What?"

"You are there for me, keep a constant watch on me, and never ask for anything in return. Just like a sister would." Luke said smiling with his eyes closed, he then turned back to the ocean in front of him

Two minutes passed by in complete silence.

Luke turned to Tear with a confused expression.

"Did you hear something break?" He asked her.

Chesedonia tavern

Jade brought the glass down from his lips.

"I've been thinking of restarting fomicry research." He told Anise.

"I can see the good that can come of it." She replied with a nod.

Jade was about to respond, but heard a strange sound. Both he and Anise turned to the direction of the northern exit.

"What was that, colonel?" Anise asked the man.

"I don't know." he replied truthfully. "But I think something big is about to happen."

Chesedonia Docks 

"Still worried about Asch?" Guy asked Natalia.

"Even if I haven't known him for seven years, he is still my friend." Natalia told him sadly.

"Well if it comes down to it." Guy started " Luke and Asch will have to-." he stopped.

They both turned to the northern exit.

"Natalia."

"Yes Guy."

"Why do I feel like Luke did something that was wrong, but can't be blamed for it?"

"Probably because he did."

Eldrant

"Commandant the Battle will be tomorrow." Legretta told Van.

"The battle for the world." Van nodded "The battle of fate. The-." he stopped.

"Legretta."

"Yes Commandant."

"Why did my want to kill the replica increase tenfold?

"He most likely did something unforgivable."

"ahh well his death shall be slow and horrible."

On top of the Albiore

Luke and Tear sat in silence.

Luke was glad he was finally able to tell Tear how he felt.

Tear however was not taking it well.

'He thinks of me as a sister, A SISTER!' She thought angrily 'Well, I'll just show him how wrong he is.'

Tear then moved so that she was on top of Luke and proceeded to pin him down.

"Uhh Tear whatcha doing?" He asked her nervously.

Tear's face contorted into a seductive, yet slightly insane glare.

"Well Luke." Said said as she pushed her chest into his "I need you to…do something for me."

"Then why don't you stay here and I'll go do that." He responded laughing nervously. Tear just shook her head.

"No." She pinned both of his arms above his head "I think that I'll." She dragged one of her hands down his torso "Just do it." She reached his pants "Myself."

After that Luke didn't think of Tear as a sister.

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I had to balance work with my mothers wedding, which was not fun.**

**Also if this counts as M can someone warn me. I don't think it does so I won't change it unless I am told a specific reason. **


End file.
